


Bright Eyes

by forheart



Series: When the day met the Night [3]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Annoying Little Sisters, M/M, Poor Girl, but no actual occurences of it, jeongyeon reconsidering her life decisions, jimin charming everyone, namjoon being a clutz, pushy moms, there is talk of rape and talk of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forheart/pseuds/forheart
Summary: Seokjin bribes Namjoon into going to the Presentation Ceremony for the Second Prince of the South, Jimin.Namjoon anticipated that he would be miserable. He leaves wishing he could stay longer.





	

Namjoon sat in the big leather chair in his favorite alcove. The curtains were drawn almost to a close, allowing the perfect crack of sunlight to illuminate the book in Namjoon’s hands. He read about the first and only war against the South. The Northern white wolves fur were matted with dried blood and mud. They were camped out for the night, when a golden burst of light streaked across the night sky. The Northern generals assumed it was a comet. But if it wasn’t? What if it was a Phoenix? The Southern troops were reawakened with their vigor and descended upon the camps-

The curtain covering the alcove was drawn back, drenching the room in sunlight. Namjoon squinted. His arms covered his face.

Seokjin sighed. He leaned against the curtain. “So this is where you’ve been all day. After all these years, I thought you would choose a new hiding place.”

“We don’t have classes today,” Namjoon said. He buried his face in the leather chair. “What are you doing here? I thought you said your only plans were to eat all day.”

“I did,” Seokjin said, his voice content, “Now I need to run it off. Would you like to join me?”

“No,” Namjoon groaned.

“When was the last time you went outside?”

….

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

As a wolf, Seokjin had a broad chest and a russet brown coat that faded to black on his back. He looked proud and impossibly domineering. In a way, Namjoon envied him. In another, Namjoon took pride in his silver coat, and how reminiscent it was of their ancestors. In all stories of the Origins of the Northern tribes, the wolf packs had silver white fur.

Namjoon felt the breeze against his face as he ran through the filed. He felt the cold dirt thaw in between his paws. He could see the first buds of green growing from empty tree branches. He could taste the moisture in the air, a promise of the rains to come. When had he last gone outside? He rolled around in the grass. Seokjin had been right, he needed this.

Seokjin lay down next to him. _Are you still mad with me?_ Seokjin asked via telepathy.

Namjoon stretched out his limbs. _Nope._

Seokjin’s big brown tail swooshed rapidly. _Hey Joonie…_

Namjoon’s good mood dissipated. He knew that tone. He glared at his brother. _What?_

Seokjin pawed at Namjoon’s muzzle. _Can you go to the Southern Presentation Ceremony in my place?_

Namjoon growled. _Seriously? You called me out here for that?_ Namjoon rolled over and stood up. He started walking back to the palace. _Should have never left my alcove._

Seokjin chased after him. _The Southern Presentation happens during the trip to the Limestone Quarries._

_So?_

_Dad has been planning this trip for months. He can’t even make it to the Maturation Ceremony. If I go I miss the trip. But one of us must go with Mom._ He stopped in front of Namjoon. He whimpered. _Please go for me._

Namjoon trotted past him. _I hate public ceremonies._

_You should get used to them._

_Not this soon._

_Please, Joonie, I’ll do anything._

_I will not be bribed._

_Not even if I can convince Dad to get that pup you like royal Beta training._

Namjoon paused. His ears perked up. _The one with the lilac fur?_

 _The one in the slave’s room that can’t even count to ten._ Seokjin walked up to Namjoon, his head in the air. _It would have to be a very short program, but it would be enough that you could assign him as your personal Beta._

Namjoon’s tail thumped in excitement. Then his ears dropped. He glared at his brother. _Why do you want to go so bad?_

_I’ve never seen the ocean before. This might be my only chance, aren’t your curious?_

_We have ponds. An ocean is a bigger pond, one with fish that can eat you, or you can drown._

_Your practical knowledge is appreciated._ Seokjin whined. He pawed at his brother’s chest. _Please do this for me._

Namjoon nodded his head back and forth, as if he was weighing his options. Finally, he barked. _I’ll do it._

Seokjin pounced on him and started licking his face.

Tzuyu greeted the brothers when they returned. Her dark brown eyes cut daggers into their skin. “You went wolf without me, again.”

“Alphas only,” Seokjin said in a patronizing tone. He rubbed her hair. She tried to bite him, he pulled away.

“Mom wants you to start packing for the South,” Tzuyu said. Her blue robe half falling off her shoulder and her black hair spilled out of her bun. “She said to bring your summer robes, it’s warmer down there.”

“Tell that to Namjoon. He’s going not me,” Seokjin gestured at Namjoon. Tzuyu raised her eyebrows at him. He pulled on the brown shirt. Namjoon sighed, he nodded in affirmation.

“If you need me, I’ll be on the Eastern beaches,” Seokjin walked down the hall.

Namjoon pulled Tzuyu’s robe onto her shoulder and tightened the tassels around the collar. She stared down at him with fathomless eyes. He sighed, “It’s for a good cause.”

“Spineless,” she tsked.

 

 

 

 

The invitation didn’t give any details about what the Southern Prince presented as, but the Queen of the North was sure he was an Omega. She begged Seokjin to go with her but her pleas were ignored. She pouted. She sat on the ottoman in her waiting room. She stroked her swollen belly. “I’m tired of living in a household full of stubborn Alphas. You better be an Omega, or I’m sending you back.”

“Mom, that is no way to talk to your unborn pup,” Namjoon said. He sat next to her as their assistants brought in various treasures from local artisans. The Queen insisted on getting an exquisite gift for the Southern Prince. Namjoon shrugged, “And Tzuyu hasn’t presented yet. Maybe she’s an Omega.”

The Queen glared at him. Namjoon shrunk under her gaze. “If she fathers pups they’ll be just as savage as her.”

An assistant brought in a mechanical bird that chirped when wound up. The Queen waved it to the “maybe” pile. She sighed loudly, “Hyeri was lucky. Jimin was always a darling thing. He smiled to all, was very polite, and he wrote the most beautiful letters to her. Tzuyu’s writing looks like chicken scratch.” The Queen leaned back on the ottoman and turned to Namjoon. “Do you remember Jimin?”

“I met him at my Maturation Ceremony,” Namjoon said. He thought back to a small boy in red robes, who smiled up at him as if he knew the answers to all of life’s questions. “He was sweet. But he’s very young.”

The Queen smiled, “You only think that because you matured late. He’s twelve now, only eight years younger than Seokjin. That’s not a bad age difference.”

“Mom,” Namjoon said in a serious tone.

“What? I’m ten years younger than your father and look at how we turned out?”

Namjoon still wasn’t convinced.

The assistants brought in a large chest inlaid with the tree insignia of the North. The Queen waved that into the “yes” pile. She had already sent four things there.

“Those are a lot of very expensive gifts,” Namjoon said.

“We’re going to a very expensive party,” the Queen explained. “Do you know why there’s a large age difference between the first prince and the second.” When Namjoon didn’t answer, the Queen continued, “The Queen of the South had eight miscarriages in between.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened in surprise. He thought back to how nervous the Queen of the South had been when she thought Jimin was lost, and how relieved she was when Jimin was found. And how she never took Jimin anywhere in the winter. And the very elaborate party the South threw for his first birthday. “That explains why she’s so protective of him.”

“He’s her pride and joy. He’s the one who survived.”

Namjoon sat on that information. He had two siblings, he was about have a third. He couldn’t imagine there being a twelve year age difference between him and Tzuyu. Or there being a chance Tzuyu wasn’t born. Even the pup in his mom’s stomach could never exist. Well it did, but it never became a wolf. How does one mourn a wolf who technically never lived? Namjoon depressed himself thinking about it.

One of the assistants brought in large woven tapestry, with a depiction of the highest mountain peak in the North against a star filled sky. Namjoon stood up suddenly, “Is it all right if I choose a present of my own for the Southern Prince?”

The Queen’s eyes widened in surprised, but then softened into a fond smile. “Of course, Joonie. I’m sure he would appreciate that.”

Namjoon bowed to his mother, then ran out of the room.

The Queen waved to one of her assistants, “You, yes. I hear you have a Beta daughter in the academy. How old is she?”

 

 

 

 

 

The Southern Grounds were more open than the Northern Palace. The entire first floor was practically columns, there were no walls except for the outermost. Namjoon could see all the lords and ladies in attendance.

A few commented on his height, and how he was starting to tower over everyone.

“Soon you’ll be as tall as your brother,” a tribesman from the west laughed.

Namjoon gave a lopsided smile in return.

Tzuyu had a permanent sneer on her face. Her hand was firmly in the grasp of a young Beta named Jeongyeon. If she succeeded in not losing the princess over the course of the trip, she would become her permanent Beta.

The Queen of the South herself escorted the Northern Royals to their room. She was a small woman with a perpetual smile on her face. Though her eyes shone the blue of an Omega, there was a fire dancing behind them. Namjoon assumed that of every Southerner.

“The King couldn’t make it?” she asked.

“He sends his apologies, but there was an industry he absolutely had to oversee,” the Queen of the North said. She handed the Queen of the South a small wrapped box.

She bowed as she accepted the gift. “You’re welcome to stay here until the ceremony starts. I understand how hard it is to move in your condition.”

The Queen of the North pouted. She had wanted to gossip with the dukes and lords but moving up and down stairs took more effort than it was worth.

Hoseok had been ordered to go to the Eastern tribe with his father and the King. Meaning Namjoon had to have his mom’s Beta help him put on his ceremonial robes. She was unfamiliar with the male knots, Between the two of them they managed to tie it in place, though sloppy. She assisted Jeongyeon with dressing the small Princess Tzuyu.

“This is too hot,” Tzuyu whined.

Jeongyeon patted her head, “You haven’t presented yet, you have to be fully covered.”

The blue robes went all the way up to her neck and stopped mid thigh, they were supposed to be knee length but her long legs ruined the seamstress’s measurements. She wore black leggings under her blue robes. The Queen’s Beta braided Tzuyu’s hair while Jeongyeon painted the Northern insignia on Namjoon’s chest. Her hand shook.

“Sorry, this is my first time painting a member of the royal family,” she said, “It’s more… intimidating than painting on a parchment.”

Namjoon tried to give her a reassuring smile. It appeared more like a grimace. He needed to practice.

 

 

 

 

 

The Maturation Ceremonies of the South were different than that of the North. There were five fire pits surrounding a platform on the far South wall. Five Female Alphas danced on the stage, their eyes burned as red as the torches they spun. They wore golden skirts around their waists that had gold sewn into the tassels, so that their every movement made sound. They didn’t wear shirts to Jeongyeon’s horror, she spent the entirety of the ceremony covering Tzuyu’s eyes.

One of the dancers threw flower petals in the air and began to sang. The other kneeled on the edge of the platform. The Royal family joined in the singing, as did all of the Southern attendees of the ceremony. Namjoon pretended to mouth along with them.

The dancer who threw flowers, the one Namjoon assumed was the principal dancer, reached behind the curtains and led a person covered in a golden veil to the center of the platform. The veil had the Phoenix insignia of the South embroidered on to it. The person wore long red robes under the veil, their feet were bare, they had gold bangles halfway up their forearm. Their fingertips were covered in black ash.

The principal dancer spun with this veiled person. They matched the dancer step for step, even though they had a handicap. They spun in sync with each other, they each pulled flower petals from their robes and tossed them into the air. “For the Gods!” the principal dancer shouted.

“For the Gods!” the audience repeated, and Namjoon a second too late.

The principal dancer turned the veiled person so that they’re back faced the crowd. “Ladies and gentleman! Alphas, Omegas, Betas, and Pups. It is my honor to present to you all the second Prince of the Southern Kingdom, Jimin as he is fully matured. Jimin now joins the royal family anew as an Omega.” She pulled the veil off him, to reveal his exposed back with the golden phoenix painted on his shoulder blades. The whole crowd applauded. The Principal dancer slowly turned Jimin around.

Namjoon remember his lessons on Maturation by his tutors. And how when a pup first presents as a fully matured wolf their relationships changed with everyone around them. Namjoon hadn’t believed the tutor when he explained how a pup can look the same when a fully matured wolf, and yet be completely different. And that it wasn’t just the eyes that changed from their dull brown color to their brilliant new color, but the pheromones they released too. And how they might seem ordinary as a pup to an Alpha, but within a week as an Omega they can easily enrapture a room’s attention. It wasn’t charisma or fear, it was dissimilar to that of an Alpha. But it was just as enticing.

Namjoon hadn’t believed his tutor in that moment. But when he first saw Jimin’s new crystal blue eyes, curved into a familiar crescent shaped smile, he understood how relationships could change. And how a smile could make him weak in the knees, yet simultaneously make him stronger than before. He felt as if he could, and would, punch through walls to protect that smile.

 

 

 

 

 

The line to congratulate the royal family and their new Omega was very long, it curved three times. Namjoon sat at the water fountain with his plate of food, his wrapped gift to the side, and a scowl on his face.

Tzuyu climbed onto the fountain and sat down next to him. Her braid was half undone. She said, “You look like you want to fight someone.”

“No I don’t,” Namjoon grumbled. He bit harshly into a pheasant leg, accidentally snapping the bone in half.

“Fight him,” Tzuyu pointed at a fat old wolf in purple robes in the middle of the crowd, “He told me a female Alpha is as useful as a barren cow.”

Namjoon contemplated it. He wouldn’t mind pointing a misogynistic wolf. But he pushed down those thoughts. He was above violence outside of a battleground, he tried to convince himself.

His robes were too thick for the weather. In the North they were fine but down South they trapped all the heat. He fanned his face in annoyance.

The sun had set a while ago, band enveloped see of black with pinpricks of white stars, but the party continued late into the night. The grounds were illuminated with fire pits and torches. Namjoon found himself fascinated by one pit where it looked as if the crystals were the ones set aflame.

“Fascinating, isn’t it.”

Namjoon jumped back at the voice.

There in front of him stood the second prince of the South, Jimin. His bangs were brushed back and held in place by an elaborate gold comb. He had a black choker around his neck. His chest was covered. He had washed the ash off his fingertips. There was red make up around his eyes, his glowing blue eyes. Namjoon still wasn’t used to them. He still couldn’t look away.

Jimin spoke again, “One of the alchemists at the local academy found a way to ignite rocks. This should be easier if our troops have long camping trips. And it’s nicer to look at.” Jimin stepped up next to him to look down at the flames.

Namjoon looked at the golden wings painted on his shoulder blades. Jimin met his gaze. “Don’t you agree, Prince Namjoon?”

Namjoon felt his spine melt when Jimin called him by name. He’s heard his name all his life but that was by far the best way it has ever been said, ever. He wished all people said his name like Jimin did. Or not. He probably wouldn’t be able to focus on anything. Namjoon found himself leaning against a column for support. “It’s incredible. Your alchemist must share the technique with ours.”

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Jimin said, “It looks like our mothers are arranging something as we speak.” Jimin nodded to the thrones.

The Queen of the South graciously gave up her seat to the Queen of the North. Their heads were close together in deep conversation.

Namjoon sighed, “My mom’s been voicing her desires to have you as a son in law ever since you were a pup.” Namjoon reconsidered his words, “Well, ever since she first saw you. Now she has a way to legitimize you as a member of the family.”

Jimin frowned briefly. “I only just presented, I have no desire to be engaged.”

“It’s either her or one of the others single Alphas in attendance.”

Jimin turned to the crowd. A lot of Alphas, and even some Betas were eyeing him in appraisal. One winked at him. Jimin shivered. He stepped closer to Namjoon. His tone was uneasy, “I guess Prince Seokjin is a better choice.”

Namjoon’s heart dropped in that moment.

Namjoon remembered the present under his arm. He held it out in front of him. Jimin’s eyes widened. He slowly took the parcel from Namjoon, “Your mother already gave me her gifts.”

“This one was separated,” Namjoon made up an excuse.

With a gentle touch, Jimin untied the ribbon and unwrapped the cloth to reveal a leather-bound book. Jimin read the cover aloud, “The origins of the North.”

“It’s an illustrated history, the artist hand painted every page, including the intricate borders. There are only five copies in the entire country.”

Jimin smiled up at him, “Thank you. I’ll cherish it.”

Namjoon blushed. He felt a sharp pull on his butt. “The hell?”

Tzuyu held his silver tail to her body. Her black ears twitched in annoyance atop her head. “Your tail is showing,” she said.

“How long?”

“Since a little after we started speaking,” Jimin admitted

Namjoon wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

He picked up his sister by the waist and placed her on one of the granite benches., “Stop that, brat.”

She turned to Jimin, as if Namjoon hadn’t spoken at all. “Jimin how did it feel to mature as an Omega? When Joonie became an Alpha, he grew five inches in three months. Isn’t that crazy?”

Namjoon remembered. It hurt like a bitch. His bones were so brittle that he broke his wrist, elbow, and leg.

Jimin paled at the question. He opened and closed his mouth several times, as if he were searching for the words. “When Omegas mature we go through our first heat. I spent an agonizing long week alone in my room while the nurse would visit to reheat my hot pack and serve me tea that supposedly shortened the process,” Jimin’s voice grew smaller as he spoke. His ears appeared atop his head. One alert and one floppy. “It felt like hell.”

Tzuyu looked as if she would cry. She shouted into the crowd, “Jeongyeon, I’m going to be an Alpha!”

Jeongyeon pushed through the crowd. She gasped in relief at the sight of Tzuyu. She tugged on Tzuyu’s ear. She scolded, “Stop running off without telling me.”

Tzuyu tried to bite her hand. Jeongyeon pulled her hand back.  She saw Jimin’s red robes, then made eye contact with the Southern Prince. She bowed, red faced and embarrassed, and said, “I apologize for my outburst. Congratulations on presenting.”

“Thank you,” Jimin gave a shaky smile. His ears flattened against his head. They perked up when she came at eye level with him. “Can I ask how Betas mature?”

Jeongyeon blinked at him. “Well, I woke up one morning and my eyes were yellow. That’s it.”

Namjoon and Jimin both glared at Jeongyeon in annoyance.

Jimin jumped. Tzuyu had tugged on his tail and currently held it to her chest. “Yours is so soft. Way softer than Namjoon’s.”

Jimin’s cheeks turned red. He patted the top of his head, felt the fur of his wolf ears, and his entire face turned the same shade of red as his cheeks. “Why?” he asked in a small voice.

“Don’t worry it’s cute,” Namjoon said to reassure him.

The statement failed to calm Jimin, in fact it only made him more flustered and turned his face an even deeper shade of red. “Thanks for the book,” he said, “I think I need to greet more people.”

He ran off, the book pressed to his chest. Namjoon watched as he pressed his face into his mother’s red robes. He said something to her. She and the Queen of the North laughed. The Queen of South hugged her son and stroked his beige ears.

Namjoon found himself smiling. Everything about Jimin charmed him. Absolutely everything.

 

 

 

 

 

“They set rocks on fire Seokjin. Rocks on fire. How sick is that?”

“Read what he wrote, Hoseokie. You can give commentary afterwards.”

Hoseok scanned the ink covered page. He flipped it over. He looked at the next one.

“Why did you stop?” Seokjin asked.

Hoseok put the pages of the letter back in order. “He spent half a page describing the Southern Prince’s eyes. Another on his ears, one alert and one floppy. And two pages on his blush,” Hoseok said with a smile, “Jimin sounds adorable. Do you regret not being there?”

“Nope. I got to see the ocean.”

Hoseok looked at Seokjin. He smiled, a heart shaped smiled, “You also got your ass kicked by an Omega.”

Seokjin held a bag of ice to his right eye, it was too swollen for him to see out of. He glared from where he was curled up on the chicken feather mattress. “Shut up.”

“What should I tell him in your response? Sorry Seokjin couldn’t write, he got a black eye from a wolf half of his size.” Hoseok laughed.

Seokjin growled, “I’m going to push you off a cliff into the ocean.”

“I’ll draw a picture for him.”

Hoseok was knocked over by the book thrown to his head.

 

 

 

 

 

Jeongyeon folded Tzuyu’s robes into three piles. One for casual, one for formal, and one for sleepwear. She lifted the lid to the Princess’s clothing chest to pack them away. Tzuyu was asleep inside of it. She was curled up in a tight ball in her wolf form. Her black ear twitched ever so often.

Jeongyeon kneeled against the chest and sighed. “She looks so sweet and innocent. Too bad it’s all a lie.”

Namjoon patted her back in sympathy. “You did a good job. A lesser wolf would have lost her at the ceremony.”

“If she was always like this I think I could handle her,” Jeongyeon dropped her head to rest against the chest.

“My mom’s Beta couldn’t take care of a pregnant Omega and an untamable pup at the same time. You’re a lifesaver you know?”

“Thanks, I mean it,” Jeongyeon looked up at him. “Does this mean I get a permanent job?”

“Absolutely,” Namjoon said with a smile.

There was a knock on the wooden door. The Queen’s Beta opened it to reveal a casual Jimin. He was make up and gold free, in a dull red robe that only went down to his knees. He bowed, “Your highness.”

Namjoon bowed back. He became very aware of how he wore his brown hunting clothes, meant to hang loose and be easy to strip off for quick transformations. He crossed his arms over his chest, to hide the bloodstain from a deer.

“My parents sent me down to see if the royal family would like a tour of the gardens. I understand that you didn’t get a chance to see them in the daylight,” Jimin said with a tilt of his head.

Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. But… Namjoon looked at the disaster his mother and sister had made of the guest room. “That’s kind of you to offer, but we have a lot of packing to-”

The Queen of the North appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and dug her claws into Namjoon’s arm. He yelped in surprise. She smiled sweetly at Jimin, “What a splendid idea Jimin, how thoughtful of you.”

“It was my parents’ suggestion,” Jimin said in a quiet voice.

“I am too pregnant to do much right now, and Tzuyu is asleep, but Namjoon would be happy to accompany you in the gardens.” -Namjoon made a high pitched sound of dissent- “Just give him a few minutes to freshen up.”

“I’ll meet him at the garden gates,” Jimin said with a bow. He waved good bye to the Northern Royals.

The Queen of the North detached her claws from Namjoon’s arm. She pulled him down by the ear so he was at eye level with her. “You are going to go out there and talk about how the North is a beautiful place to live in and how wonderful your brother is. Do you understand?”

Namjoon whined.

“Good,” she released his ear from her hold. “Because the Queen and King of the South heard a lot of good offers last night. Their son is the most precious thing in the world to them so ultimately, he has to like where he’s going. Now go out there and try not to be so…”

“So what mom?” Namjoon asked. He rubbed his soar ear.

“You know, you. Why isn’t your brother here? He is so much better at this stuff,” the Queen of the North grumbled to herself. She walked back to her room. There was a bed calling her name.

Namjoon groaned.

Jeongyeon held up two of Namjoon’s robes. “We need the perfect robe. One that says I know you just presented but please consider marrying my brother in five years,” Jeongyeon teased.

Namjoon groaned louder.

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon chose the sleeveless robe that was only one layered. He usually saved it for the middle of summer but it was so damn hot in the South that he wished he owned something lighter. Or that he could take off his leggings. All they did was trap heat and make his legs sweat even more.

He also wished he hadn’t let Jeongyeon touch his hair. It looked like a duck’s butt. He was going to see the Prince of the South with duck butt hair. He should have never agreed to go in Seokjin’s place. He should have gone to the East with his dad and drowned in the ocean.

And it didn’t help that Jimin sat at the gates to the garden looking bored as fuck. He stared at the ground with his head in his hands. It was obvious he was only doing this because his parents had asked him. Namjoon wanted to turn around, to run away to the North and never see the Southern Prince again, but Jimin looked up before he could. He locked eyes with Namjoon, stood up right, took a deep breath, forced a smile, and said, “You took a while.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Namjoon said.

Jimin looked nice. He always looked nice. Especially now that he had those striking blue crystal eyes.

Namjoon was staring for too long. He looked at the ground. “Shall we go?”

“This way, if you please,” Jimin said.

The walkways were lined with thick green shrubs. Pomegranate trees stood proud in every corner. Their glistening red fruit matched the rubies inlaid in Jimin’s choker.

There was a tall Alpha that walked slowly behind them. Namjoon was too scared to ask. Jimin caught him look at the tall Alpha one too many times. Jimin explained, “He’s the head of palace security. My father said I needed a chaperone.”

Namjoon flustered at the implications. “You just presented last week.”

“You’d be surprised at how many Omegas birth pups right after they present,” Jimin said with a light laugh, it quickly faded. He played with a tassel on his robe.

“You’re too young to think about the horrors of the world,” Namjoon said.

“Then at what age should I start?” Jimin snapped, “14? 18? How about after I’m forcefully mounted. Or when I’m begging for it because I’m in heat?”

Namjoon stilled when Jimin shouted.

“I just want… I’m glad I’m made aware of horrible acts, so that I can avoid them,” Jimin’s voice grew quiet. “I apologize for my outburst.”

Namjoon chewed his lower lip in thought. He didn’t have to worry, most wouldn’t dare to fight an Alpha unless they themselves were one. He didn’t need protection, he didn’t need to be aware of the audience around him or their malicious thoughts. He didn’t have to worry about his inability to fight back. “You’re allowed to be upset,” Namjoon said.

Jimin gave him an apologetic smile, “In the privacy of my own home. Not in front of an honored guest.”

“Don’t flatter me, I know I’m only the backup guest. I’m a poor substitute for my brother,” Namjoon said.

“You said it, not me,” Jimin teased.

The jest felt like a stab at Namjoon’s heart, but Jimin’s melodic laughter eased the pain. Namjoon heard his mom’s voice in the back of his head. “Seokjin has become very skilled with a sword, though his archery could use practice.”

“Perhaps I could show him a thing or two,” Jimin beamed.

“Do you shoot?”

“If we had more time I would take you to the ranges,” Jimin bragged.

Namjoon wished they could stay for longer, at least one more day.

“Your brother is handsome,” Jimin said, “But you too are growing to be an attractive Alpha.” Jimin beamed up at him.

Namjoon felt fire under his skin. 

Jimin blinked up at Namjoon, concern laced his features. He spoke, “You’re sweating, your highness.”

“It’s too hot,” Namjoon whined. Jimin took a step closer. Namjoon took three steps backward, he knocked a vase off its column. It shattered on impact with the ground. Namjoon and Jimin looked down at the mess.

The gruff chaperone bent down and started to pick up the pieces. He gave Namjoon a harsh glare.

Namjoon trembled. “I should leave, before I break something else.”

“It’s probably for the best,” Jimin agreed. Jimin waited with the guard as he cleaned up the broken vase.

As he soon as Namjoon entered their room, the Queen of the North dug her claws into his arm. He yelped. She didn’t deter. “Well, well, what did he say?”

Namjoon bit back tears. He hadn’t really tried to follow his mom’s orders. He made up something, “He agreed that Seokjin is very handsome. And that the South is too hot and he wants to see snow one day.”

The Queen squealed in delight, “I’m sure he’ll fit in the Northern Palace.”

Namjoon thought of an older Jimin in Northern royal blue robes, and how they would accentuate his crystal blue eyes. Namjoon felt warm. “I think he will too.”

 

 

 

 

 

The curtain to the alcove was lifted up and quickly dropped. Namjoon looked up from the charts to see his guest. It was Jimin in his casual scarlet robe, the one that was just a little too wide in the neck and exposed his collarbones. Jimin sighed.

“Long day?” Namjoon asked.

Jimin frowned. “Yeah. Your mother and Yoongi are fighting because she wants him to wear a silver robe for the wedding and he wants to wear green.”

“My mom can’t have everything her way,” Namjoon chuckled. He moved on the leather chair so that there was enough space for Jimin to sit.

“I don’t think she’s accepted that yet,” Jimin said. He flopped onto the chair. It was hardly any space at all. Namjoon saw the discomfort on Jimin’s face. Jimin rubbed at his half closed eyes as he spoke, “The poor seamstress wanted to start measuring fabric, but Yoongi would say one thing, then your mom would tell her another. I thought the poor woman would cry from stress.”

Namjoon’s voice was unsteady, “You know you could sit on my lap…”

Jimin was too tired to notice, or care, or process, or whatever. He easily fit on to Namjoon’s lap, and used his wide chest as a pillow. “Wake me up after the wedding,” Jimin said in a drowsy voice.

Namjoon’s face was red. “Will do,” he said.

Jimin, the Southern Prince, his Omega, easily fell into the steady breathing pattern of sleep. Namjoon smiled fondly. He stroked Jimin’s long brown locks as he read over trade charts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperately attempting to write an equal romance between two characters with a noticeable age difference within the confines of a genre that relies, very heavily, on power imbalances. Why did I agree to this?
> 
> This is a flashback chapter to six years in the past. In the current timeline Jimin is eighteen, Namjoon is twenty three, Seokjin is twenty six, and Yoongi is twenty two.
> 
> Next installment will explain the encounter that led to Seokjin's black eye.


End file.
